Rain At The Train Station
by IClavender
Summary: Botan is suffering from paranoia. She's just arrived to Tokyo lost because she is completely random. She receives help from a kindly college student who takes her to where she is supposed to be. Author's stab at being funny. Totally AU...and totally KB
1. Rain on Me

Summary: Botan is a high school exchange student who gets off at the wrong stop. Kurama was just being polite. He is trying very hard to help a very paranoid Botan.  
  
Disclaimer- I do not own this show. If I did everything would turn out differently.  
  
Rain At The Train Station  
  
Rain on Me  
  
It's raining again and once more I am caught in the downpour. Am I just that unlucky? I suppose so. Here I wait for a complete stranger to pick me up because, apparently the school could not provide me with transportation from the station to my new "family." Great. I always knew that I was brash but not this brash that I completely descended to stupidity. Gosh, it's getting late and I'm feeling really cold. I should have worn the pea coat like Mom said, instead of putting it away in my suitcase. Oh, if she could see me now. She would give me the sternest look as I cower in fear like a three-year old. I can't believe that I actually went through this.  
  
I mean, actually participating in the school exchange program within Japan. I always wanted to do this but to actually pull through is quite surprising for me. I mean this is me were talking about. I'm not necessarily "Miss Go Getter," I'm more flaky and arbitrary. It goes with my personality you know. Cheery, absent-minded...the works. I'm really starting to be annoyed with this family, could they have forgotten that I was coming. I was really looking forward being their daughter for this semester. I think I'm going to sneeze...  
  
A-A-AChooh!  
  
"Bless you." Who said that? I think I'm really starting to get really sick because I'm hearing things. I really need a tissue right about now. I'm sniffling and it is rather disgusting. I really want to be in bed right now. I want my Mommy.  
  
"Miss, here you go," that voice again. Maybe I'm not delusional after all.  
  
"Here, Miss, I suppose you require the use of a tissue." The voice said. I turned around and a saw a boy standing a few feet across from me holding an umbrella with one hand and offering me with Kleenex on the other. I was surprised to see him there because I thought I was alone in my predicament. Of course I took the tissue; it was free. Now that my nose feels a little cleared up, I felt that I should thank him for his kindness and for the Kleenex. I slowly approached him, but then he spoke and startled me. "Would you care to join me under my umbrella? I assure you that it is far better than standing outside in the rain and risk further illness."  
  
"I bet it is. But what will you get out of it?" I started to be suspicious first the 'Bless you,' then the Kleenex, now the umbrella. I've heard about this people. They would act all gentlemanly, then when you least expect it they strike and then.OH MY GOD! What if this mere boy is one of those? I quickly start grabbing the pepper spray in my bag. JEEZ! It's not there. Maybe, I could use my purse as a mace then hit him when he least suspects it, then run away. That's right. Thank you Dad, for all of your training.  
  
As I stand there wondering how can I hurt this guy if he starts attacking me, I felt that I was no longer pestered by the rain, which is odd because it is still raining. I looked up and I saw the black umbrella over my head and this auburn headed boy was standing right beside me. My eyebrows started to furrow. What in the world?  
  
"Excuse me," I asked. "I have neither declined nor consented to your offer, why are you suddenly over here."  
  
"Because, Miss, I thought that by the time that you have decided to shelter underneath my umbrella, the rain would have stopped and you would have already acquired the flu."  
  
"Thanks, I guess." Well, I suppose he's not the type to take advantage of seventeen-year-old girls. Seems to me, he is a sissy. He certainly looks like one with his long hair and feminine features. I would have surmised that he was a young lady close to my age, but then he always said 'Miss'. Girls don't use formalities with each other and that is a known fact, unless maybe to insult each other. I really don't think this boy is trying to vex me.  
  
Where are they? It's been thirty minutes and the rain seems to relentlessly fall. At least this guy has an umbrella over my head. Maybe I should ask him if I could possibly get a cab because I really feel uncomfortable with this guy hanging so closely to me. I mean, I know their address and everything but I just don't know how to get to their place because if I did I would have left the station ages ago. Maybe this guy can help me? He seems to like helping me so far. Maybe I should ask him how to get to the Yukimura's place, which is near downtown Tokyo. Hmmm...decisions...decisions...  
  
"Excuse me,"  
  
"Yes, Miss," I'm really starting to be annoyed with this whole formality thing but I know I won't be staying here for long.  
  
"Do you know how to get to 212 Kinokuniya Way, Tokyo? Or do you know if I can get a cab to take me there because I highly doubt that the family will pick me up anytime soon. So can you help me?" I blabbed. That was always a problem for me; I can't stop talking when I get started. I fidget talking and gesturing with my hands and somehow this amused him. His eyes started to light up as if an idea struck him or that he found my nervousness hilarious.  
  
"Well Miss, it seems to me that you alighted at the wrong station. Kinokuniya Way has it's own stop which is three or four stations down. I assure you that the people who were suppose to pick you up waited for you there..."  
  
"But the sign said 'Welcome to Tokyo'. I thought this was the place..." I started to cry. Here I was blaming, ranting and raving against the people who I haven't met yet, who are probably worried sick about me, all because I did not read the sign correctly and I have not studied transportation within Tokyo. I felt so stupid and provincial and this boy was only being nice to me. I even suspected him to be one of those predators. I felt horribly lost. Tears cascaded down my cheeks, so much for my first night in Tokyo. I'm tired, depressed, lost, and making the Yukimura's worried out of their minds. They probably called mother by now asking if I actually left home and all of them are probably wondering how I got lost in transit. Oh all the horrible possibilities!  
  
"Please, don't cry I have an insufficient amount of Kleenex for you to use, if you start crying," I started to laugh. What kind of reason is that?  
  
"See, doesn't that make you feel a little better..." He wiped my face with the tissue seeing that my hands were occupied with my purse and suitcase. But what will I do now? Call a cab? But I don't even know if I have enough money. Drat!  
  
"So you need to go to downtown, huh Miss, well I can take you there."  
  
"How?" I sniffled. How can this complete stranger take me to where I'm suppose to be? Isn't he also waiting for a ride?  
  
"I'll take you on my bike, of course, that is if you don't mind. As for your suitcase, the stationmaster over there will take care of it until you come back for it tomorrow." Sounds somewhat plausible even doable. But still if this guy does not have evil intentions then if he has a bike why did he not leave earlier. Why go through all the trouble just to help me, unless he is evil.  
  
"Look, that is a really nice gesture and all but why are you helping me, why did you stay the whole time with me offered me Kleenex, an umbrella, and now a ride? What is the deal?" I had to say it to him upfront or else he might think that I am not onto his game. I, Mitsuno Botan, will not be fooled by some opportunist in getting on a bike with him to God knows where.  
  
"Oh, the stationmaster asked me if I could watch you because he said that he know the kind of people that lurk here and he does not want anything to happen to you, Miss. I was just doing him a favor. I am a student at the university at Nagoya and I usually come visit my family every weekend, which explains my bike being here and the stationmaster being acquainted with me. I hope you accept my offer seeing that the rain has stopped and it is getting somewhat late."  
  
I agreed reluctantly for he sounded quite right. It was getting late and I'm still soaked. The Yukimura's are probably now thinking I'm dead or something, so I had to go with this guy. Even if all he said was a lie, I was doomed anyway. We took my suitcase and placed it in a locker provided by the station. Thank God for those. But we did that after I took a fresh set of clothing and changed in the ladies room. I also took out sleeping clothes for I assume that I would have immediate use for them once I arrive at the Yukimura's.  
  
With my purse and sleeping clothes in hand, I followed him to his bike. It was a Yamaha. It was one of those high bike that had the word NINJA written on it. He asked for my stuff and he placed it with his umbrella in the seat compartment. He handed me a helmet that I reluctantly wore. I was afraid of lice. Not that I thought anyone who wore they had lice, but it was better to be safe that sorry. I love my hair and to just infect it with blood-sucking insects is a travesty. I sighed, then I was surprised when he suddenly placed his bomber jacket on my shoulders.  
  
"You might get cold, I drive pretty fast." He said with a wink. Now, I'm starting to wonder what I got myself into this time.  
  
"C'mon, Miss, surely you would like to leave this place. Hop on, and hold on tight."  
  
He wasn't kidding when he said he drives fast. As soon as he got the engine running we were out of the station, and into the open road. We whizzed past several cars. He was completely ignoring the fact that I was screaming my head off because of fear. I was afraid for my dear life. I had no choice but to grab tighter and tighter hoping that I would not fall to my death. We were going so fast that I barely noticed that we had suddenly stopped in front of this ramen shop. I was glad it was over, yet my arms betrayed me and still continued to grip this college guy's waist.  
  
"Miss, here we are 212 Kinokuniya Way, I assume this is where you live?" He asked as I pried my treacherous arms off of him. The sign did say Yukimura's Ramen Shop, so I thought this is it, my stop, the right one this time.  
  
"No, I mean yes, I mean, I will only live here for the semester. I'm in a high school student exchange program in all of Japan. These people are my exchange family. I guess I kinda ruined it, huh? By getting off at the wrong stop. Having a complete stranger take me to where I'm suppose to be and everything and..." I was fidgeting again. I seem to not be able to get out of this bad habit of talking with my hands.  
  
"You don't think of me as stranger still, do you Miss,"  
  
"No, I guess not. Well I've got to go see this people for myself. They probably think I'm dead by now. Thank you for you help..."  
  
"Minamino Shuuichi, and the pleasure is all mine," he said as he handed me my purse and my sleeping effects. I returned the helmet almost completely forgetting the jacket.  
  
"Minamino-sempai." I repeated.  
  
"Wait! What about this? I totally forgot that I was wearing it. Here you go!" I exclaimed as I was returning the jacket back to him. He chuckles and says to keep it until we see each other again. Then that was the moment I noticed how his eyes were affected by the moonlight which glinted a piece of sorrow behind them. They were bottle green. I was left on the sidewalk amazed at how clear they were and how assured I was that I will never see him ever again. He did not even ask for my name. He just whizzed past me, just like that. I knew I had to do it. It seemed right.  
  
"My name is Mitsuno Botan!"  
  
Author's Notes: Yes, this is AU as most of you readers can tell. I have no clue what urged me to write this and hopefully you enjoyed reading it because it will be multi-part. I'm open to comments, flames; anything but please do not sue me. Please review. I will only continue this if people would read and review. 


	2. Smell of Roses

Standard Disclaimers Apply  
  
Rain at the Train Station  
  
Smell of Roses  
  
"My name is Mitsuno Botan!"  
  
I tried to yell back to him, but I highly doubt that he heard me; after all, he did say that he drives pretty fast. I glanced at the jacket he gave me and for once I noticed the intricate details that it possessed. It was blood red colored leather with the word 'Kurama' stitched on it. That was odd. He said his name was Shuuichi. Well enough musings about Minamino-sempai, the matter at hand is that I should ring this doorbell. I bet the Yukimura's would be quite relieved that I got to their home safe and sound, no matter the manner of how I got here.  
  
I fixed my hair first because I don't want the Yukimura's to think that something awful had happened to me. See, my mother told me that, "It isn't good to make a bad first impression. I am sure these people are very respectable, Botan, and I expect you to the be well-mannered young lady that your father and I are proud of." Of course, I have to do as she asked. I don't like to disappoint her and Dad.  
  
I rang the doorbell twice, and then a girl with brown hair and eyes opened the gate. She looks very closely to my age give or take a couple of years. She wore a sour expression on her face at first. Then when she saw me, it turned into a look of confusion. "Hi..."  
  
"I'm sorry we do not take solicitors this late; please come back in the morning."  
  
"I'm not a vendor. I'm Mitsuno Botan, and I am the student that your family was supposed to pick-up at the train station. I got lost..."  
  
"There must be a mistake, we are not having anyone this semester," A MISTAKE! What is this girl trying to say? That my whole trip was in vain, that I wasted my time and money to come here, that I practically got soaked in the rain, almost embarrassed myself in front of a complete stranger who gave me a ride here, but for what? To be turned away, that's what. I was fuming; this is the time that I should just vent my anger towards something. GRRR...  
  
"Look Mitsuno-san, why don't you come in and, I think my parents can explain everything." She said as if trying to appease my overtly frustrated demeanor.  
  
"Alright." I said trying to fight through the anger brewing inside.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So you see, Botan-san, the problem is that they placed you in the wrong program. Kei-chan here is only in Jr. high School and you are already in high school. I believe that the program has already arranged some family for you in the last minute. I suppose that it will be in a different district since Sarayashiki Jr. High is the only school in this district involved with the exchange program. We would like you to spend the night with us and in the morning we shall call the exchange program office to find out where you would be living."  
  
"Thank you very much, sir." I replied quietly. I mean what can I possibly do now. I'm here. See, I should have listened to myself. This would not happen if I followed my consciousness, warning about all the possible mistakes that can happen. Look, now it did. Next tie I should plan things better so that no mishaps like this can happen again. I should have stayed home.  
  
But I won't have met him.  
  
"Botan-san, follow me and I will show you the guest room. I'm sorry it is not as what you had planned." The girl from earlier said to me as we walked through a narrow flight of stairs. Stopping at the door that I will be spending a considerable amount of time in tonight.  
  
"That's is alright, Keiko-san. I am sure that whoever or wherever I will stay, they will be as kind to me as your family. I am grateful for your kindness." I said meaning every word of it. I mean, honestly they did not have to keep me here for the night. They could've thrown me to the street for all they cared. To them, I was a nobody.  
  
"I hope Botan-san that even though fate did not destine you to stay with us, we can still be friends?"  
  
"Oh, yes! Definitely, I would love to be you're friend Keiko-san. It will be my honor." I said smiling as I entered the guest room of the Yukimura household. I am glad that Keiko was friendly to me at least I have a friend even before I started school. I love her already like a sister.  
  
"Good night, Keiko-san."  
  
"Good night, Botan- chan." She said and wit that I closed the door behind her. I changed into the clothes that I brought from the station and readied myself for bed. Then, I remembered what Yukimura Keiko had said about destiny not meaning for me to be here this semester. As if my life was governed by fate, and that all of the events were somehow tied together. I gingerly held the leather jacket Minamino-sempai gave me earlier this evening. Funny, Keiko believes in fate but I believe that this whole thing, this was an accident concocted by my bad choices. I thought about a moment in time that I could have stopped this whole event from unfolding. HAAAH! I yawn. I'm really tired now. I turned off the lights and drifted off the realm of slumber.  
  
I woke with a start. It is tomorrow and now the ax of judgment shall fall on my poor being. I sit on my bed wondering on what to wear when Keiko-san walks in and hands me the suitcase that I abandoned at the station. I sit bewildered, wondering if the young man from last night has brought it in. I wondered if it were possible that I could thank him properly for all of what he has done for me so far. My hopes were doused by reality that Keiko is telling me right now.  
  
"Botan-san, I hope you don't mind that Mother, Father, and I went to the station to pick-up your suitcase. We thought that it would be best that you would be able to wear your own clothes before we take you to the family that will be hosting you."  
  
"So you found them?" I said as I gingerly took my suitcase from her hands. I looked at it, and it seems to be the right one. I'm glad.  
  
"Yes, " she said somewhat disappointed.  
  
"Why do you seem sad Keiko-san?" I asked while I was looking for the perfect ensemble to wear for this new family.  
  
"Well, it's because, Father called the program and everything and they said that you are assigned to this family across town." She said sadly. "It means that I won't see you anymore, I mean we promised to be friends and everything and now..."  
  
"Okay, why don't I make a promise that I will visit you as soon as I can, alright..." I said only half-meaning it because I really don't like promises because they tend to tie you down. You know what I mean?  
  
"Okay then, I'm really excited for you to meet some of my friends, I told them about how you are staying with..."  
  
"Umm, Keiko-san do you mind leaving me alone for a moment, I need to change my clothes."  
  
"Hai," then she left me in my lonesome. I opened my suitcase and I chose my black extra large sweater that I cut off the collar to make it an off shoulder shirt that I usually wear over my white tank top. I picked out my red chords and then I grabbed my all-black Chuck's. I put my hair up in a messy bun then I closed my suitcase not forgetting a single thing, or so I thought. I glanced at the chair that I placed the red jacket, and I knew it was too late to put it in my suitcase; there was practically no room. The jacket was way too big in my already filled suitcase. I opted to wear it then. There was practically no problem with me wearing it.  
  
A knock at the door, then a voice saying, "Botan-san are you ready, we will be taking you to you're new family now. We called them and they are really excited to meet you." I opened the door and the friendly face of Yukimura- san greeted me with her smiles. She was a nice lady, almost reminds me of my own mother, but not quite. Her smiles seemed to be only existent out of common courtesy, not because she was a jovial woman, like Keiko-san. People say that I take a lot from my mother, like my hair, my face, my attitude and my smiles I guess. My eyes are definitely my father's; I knew that perfectly. I wish that I did not share that much attributes like her because people expect me to be exactly like her and I know that it isn't possible, my mother and I can't be the same person.  
  
Walking to the car, sitting there felt like agony. I don't like watching people in the streets because I usually end up becoming curious about their life and how they become like that, and why they do the things they do. I usually fantasize about their hidden life. See, I'm curious about the weirdest things, like those people in the street. Like I want to know more about those bottle green eyes and what makes them so, I don't know. I clutched the jacket that I wore because I felt cold so suddenly, as if I had forgotten something, something important.  
  
Roses.  
  
This house has an exorbitant amount of roses. They were in the front yard, in a multitude of color. Like a rainbow. An ocean of roses flooded my eyes and noses and I completely ignored the fact that the car came to a steady but sure halt. I wondered the reason why I could smell the flowers and then I figured it out. The jacket itself smells like the flowers I see before me.  
  
Maybe...he had another girl wear this...  
  
I stared outside, not caring if this is it, my ultimately final stop. I will not live with the Yukimura's after all. But how will he find me? Who's he? Minamino-sempai, he won't know where I am...and that bothers me because...it's imperative that I formally thank him...when did I start caring about some one who was nice enough to give me a ride...to the wrong house.  
  
"Botan-chan, we're here, Botan, are you still there?" I brought back from my reverie by the quiet voice of Yukimura Keiko. She was tugging at my arm as if hinting that I should get out. I wonder if she is only anxious to get rid of me, so that she won't be bothered by me. I nod and I step out of the vehicle. Then suddenly, she surprised me with a shriek.  
  
"Botan-chan! "  
  
"Keiko-san? What is wrong?" I was scared at her outburst. I mean who wouldn't then she started tugging on the jacket that I wore.  
  
"Where did you get this? This is really cute and I want one just like it." What can I tell her? I can't really lie, I mean half- meaning promises are bad enough; I just don't think that lying to her before I leave her is a good thing. Not that leaving counts as a good thing.  
  
"Keiko-san, umm...this was given..." I stopped I can't really call him a friend and he did say that he was not a stranger. I thought about what Minamino-sempai meant to me. I can't really say much can I? Then as if by a stroke of luck her father gestured for us to come in so that finally I can meet this family. I was relieved, and Keiko seemed to have forgotten her question.  
  
I followed them to the door of the house, and as I tentatively took of my Chuck's. I felt a tear rolled down my cheek. Why? I feel that I've been passed around...what do I mean...passed around...around...where? Why are these emotions triggered by this event? I'm usually happy. People say that I'm excessively happy. Why?  
  
"Good afternoon, sir, m'am." I bowed. "I'm Mitsuno Botan and I am from Edo. I am a participant in the exchange program." I introduced myself as the Yukimura's abandoned me under the ever-watchful scrutiny of these people. The mother seemed nice enough. The father seemed to be a little uptight. The son however had a goofy looking grin on his face. I don't understand why.  
  
"Yes, Botan-chan, we apologize for the mix up we were so excited to be a host family that we forgot the paperwork that they needed for you to know who is your host family. Because of our lack of foresight they assigned you to the Yukimura's even though hey decided not to become a host family this year. We are truly sorry. My name is Hatanaka Shiori, this is my husband Hatanaka Kazuya, and my son Hatanaka Shuuichi." She said as I stood there and froze.  
  
Shuuichi.  
  
Shuuichi, means the first in beauty.  
  
Hatanaka.  
  
Not Minamino.  
  
He was just a boy around sixteen, near my age. He doesn't look like his mother. He looked as a miniature version of his father without the eyeglasses. He smiles at me. Why? Why what? He is not him. So? Did I care?  
  
Yes, no, maybe...  
  
"Well, I suppose that I should explain." The father said in a business like manner. I bet he owns his own business and this woman probably used to work with him and they got married and had this goofy looking kid with a weird smirk, now, on his face.  
  
"You see, Botan-chan, I hope you don't mind I call you that, after all we should try to be as much comfortable with each other as possible. " I don't mind. I guess. "We called the office and they said they sent you to the Yukimura's but if we really want you to live with us we should pick you up at the Kinokuniya station. You would have caught us there but as you said, you were lost and you were lucky to find the Yukimura's place. See, the Kinokuniya station is on the other side of town. The closest station to our house is the very first station of Tokyo." Eeh. Just my luck, wait, I don't believe in luck.  
  
"On Monday, you will start school with Shuuichi here at Meiou High. Your uniform and other items are upstairs already, thanks to Yukimura-san. Shuuichi-kun, please show Botan-chan her room."  
  
"Yes, father." The strange kid said, as he hopped onto his feet. He was a tall boy, only slightly shorter than Minamino-sempai. I'm still not over the shock that they have the same name.  
  
He took me from my musings with his grin and said, "Follow me Bot-chan. You will be staying in my older brother's old room. He doesn't live here anymore. He goes to college now and doesn't need the room. I hope that you understand my mother; she kinda misses him you know. She was really excited that we are getting a girl as an exchange student because it is just my brother and I. Speaking of my brother, he has the same leather jacket you're wearing right now."  
  
"What?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Authors notes: Well, another chapter done. I hope that this one is okay. Thanks to Jellybob 15, Dark Koorime 0-0, Sparky Knight, shy gurl. I am glad that my story has caught your interest, I humbly thank you all for your nice compliments.  
  
Galandria the Vampire Queen: Thank you for your review and sadly, this poor writer is at the point in which she could not think of possible events in Bonds Of Fire. I am stuck. Hopefully I will be able to resolve the story soon. I hope you can forgive me. 


	3. Shuuichi

Standard Disclaimers Apply  
  
Rain at the Train Station  
  
Shuuichi  
  
"What do mean that your brother has the same jacket as I do?" I had to ask him; maybe this is a symbol for some motorcycle gang or some sort organization that Minamino-sempai is a part of. Their group was probably called the 'Kurama' like the name on the back. I mean that is possible. It should be, maybe this goofy-looking kid's brother know Minamino-sempai. But isn't that a little funny that they have the first name. I guess Shuuichi is a common name. I mean mothers have the right to call their sons to be the first in beauty and everything, right? Not that Shuuichi is unfortunate looking, he's just you know, young.  
  
"Well, he said he had it customized, the jacket, I mean. It was this great symbol for him you know, but looking at you wearing something that he does wear makes me think that you look better in it." He said. I suppose that was an attempt at a compliment. He continued, "Now that I think of it, my brother probably got from somewhere that kept a copy of the design, like tattoos you know, besides he didn't get the rights to the design."  
  
Maybe. Minamino-sempai does not look like someone who would act like a bad boy, like this kid's brother. He must be some punk who they say go to a university when in truth he just goes to a trade school. I feel sad for his mother already. Dude, this family must be in denial. It's very clear that Shuuichi idolizes his gangbanging brother. I wonder what compelled Minamino-sempai to buy a gang symbol. He doesn't seem the type to pick fights, even though he is pretty odd.  
  
What in the world is this kid doing? He's like coming too close for comfort; I need my space. What is he doing?  
  
SHOO!  
  
"You know Bot-chan, you're boyfriend has good taste...in jackets I mean, it's exactly like my brother's." Dude, this kid has spatial issues. I need to set this kid straight, before I use my hidden talents on him. I mean I wasn't ranked #1 gymnast of the city of Edo for nothing. But then again, why waste my energy, when this moment does not require its use.  
  
"Look, you should just mind your own business. I mean, we're not playing 20 questions here. I don't have a boyfriend, and I don't really plan to have one anytime soon. This jacket was a present. Okay. I really don't care if you're brother owns exactly every piece of clothing I own. I'm really sorry, if I am coming across like some insane person, but I have issues."  
  
Man, I feel bad now. The kid said a quiet, "Okay," then left me. He muttered something along the lines of, "I was only being polite."  
  
Why do I always do that? Why must I always be rude to kind people? I am dishonoring my parents; I have failed. The only request Mom gave me and I can't even do that right. I guess I should do something nice for Shuuichi, I mean it wouldn't hurt right.  
  
It was that moment that I realized that I had been clinging to the jacket.  
  
I survey the room, and it is very obvious that it used to be a male living here. Green wallpaper, great. I wish it were pink. Like the one from home. I miss home. I have no friends here. I wish Ayame was here; we would have a blast. Maybe, I'll call Keiko later, I promised to be her friend right? But first I have to do some thing about Shuuichi...it seems to be the decent thing to do. But why do I feel wrong?  
  
I feel like I'm betraying something, someone  
  
Who?  
  
Mom?  
  
No, Daddy?  
  
No.  
  
Who?  
  
ME!  
  
What?  
  
I'm not betraying myself.  
  
What about the cardinal rule?  
  
Eeh?  
  
No attachments.  
  
Simple as that.  
  
Yeah, I better not forget about it.  
  
It's not like I'm going to be attached to Shuuchi, I mean he's a kid.  
  
But I don't know how old he is.  
  
He's a kid; he looks like it.  
  
I never asked him though. Just do it. It helps to keep me out of my own back. I hate having these conversations.  
  
I know.  
  
"Shuuichi-kun? How old are you?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yeah, my weekend was spent with entirely Shuuichi. Although my first impressions of Shuuichi were very poor assessment of his actual character, he seems like a great guy. He actually helped me settle in my room. Guess what the weirdest things I discovered in the room? His brother is a briefs kind of guy. No, I did not look through his underwear drawer. All cabinets and drawers were empty just for me. I saw it under the bed. It was rather odd. But at any rate, I was right when I said Shuuichi idolized his brother, so does the rest of Meiou High, especially the girls. Pitiful fools. If they only knew that this guy wears briefs, only gay men wear briefs. At least that is what Daioh Koenma said. He also said he know these things because he is a guy who will be caught dead before he would actually wear 'those' things.  
  
I don't believe him though because I saw wearing a pacifier to sleep. I even took a picture for blackamail.  
  
But Shuuichi is not that weird. I found out that he is actually 6 months my junior, but that placed him in the lower grade because his birthday was iffy. I'm glad my uniform is pink. I love the color. Pink looks good with my eyes like what Mom said. Shuuichi is my bodyguard and I'm glad. No one messes with him because of his brother and now I'm practically family so people instantly respected me. His brother has quite a reputation. I would hear all teachers gush about Shuuichi's brother being a brainiac and they all said I'm lucky that I'm actually inhaling the scent of his old quarters.  
  
LOONS!  
  
Piece by piece I get this image of Shuuichi's brother in my brain, and it shifts from thug to nerd, depending on the hour. A lot of girls say his looks are legendary. C'mon, I think they are running on low oxygen. The guy's the most depressing thing I'll probably see. I can't wait to piece together the story behind this mystery dude and his actual face. Shiori- san and Kazuya-san said that he will be visiting on Saturday. Finally. I get to meet their 'invisible' son who wears briefs, and is legend on campus.  
  
All I know now though, is that I will be late for dinner. Shuuichi left me because I had to meet with the gymnastics coach, Yamagata Genkai. She was pleased that I will be joining the team. Apparently she has been keeping track of my career, so far. It feels great that at least someone was looking at the sports at Edo. I don't feel that I miss home that much anymore. She seems tough but fair. Reminds me a lot of Daddy.  
  
I really need to sprint home. The forecast said it will be raining soon, again. I really don't want the flu; I'll be competing soon and then...  
  
ACHOO!  
  
"Bless you," I know that voice. It couldn't be could it?  
  
Yes, it was Minamino Shuuichi standing behind me right next to his bike. How?  
  
"I see that you happen to attend my old Alma Mater."  
  
"Yeah for now, Minamino-sempai. Why are you here though, don't you have school?"  
  
"I went to visit my mother." A sad look passed his bottle green eyes, as he responded to my question. I wonder? I his mother sick. Maybe, just like Daddy. I knew though that I had to leave. I shouldn't be caught in the rain again, even though I want to really talk to him. I feel bad. Why?  
  
"Oh, well I gotta go! Ja ne!" I left him there at the front of the school as a sprinted as fast as I could. I couldn't look at him. No attachments remember. How could I forget, I made that rule. No matter how crazy it is no attachments before I'll forget about it.  
  
I ran; I was hungry. Shiori-san would be worried about me. She worries more than Mom, I don't know why though. I ran not saying more than five sentences to the person who saved me from the station, that feels worse than being mean to Shuuichi that one time. I wanted to talk to him. I wanted to know why he always has a somewhat sad look on his face. The feeling I have now is worse than the feeling of disgracing my own parents as if I'm running away from the one thing that Keiko referred to as Fate. I don't believe in it anyway. Destiny is crap.  
  
I got home finding Shuuichi bouncing off the walls. He says his brother passed by and that I missed him completely. I shrug it off. I really don't care about nerdy boy/ thug right now. Then I remembered, I still haven't told Minamino-sempai my name. I'm really a genius. The smartest one there is.  
  
I just wish he heard me that night, but he wasn't paying attention to little Mitsuno Botan who is a little too young for him. He seems so mature. I assume this brother of Shuuichi cannot hold a candle to Minamino- sempai. Even though people worship his brother, Minamino-sempai is cooler in my book.  
  
"Bot-chan, you should have come earlier, my brother was here and we caught up with each other's lives. He is the best. He is so interested in meeting you too, since you live in his room you know. Funny thing was that he inspected it." What does Shuuichi mean?  
  
"What do you mean, inspected? Did he check my drawers?" I'm really despising this person called 'brother'. I mean can't a girl have her privacy. That's all I ask some privacy, now even my most private things are being searched, illegally.  
  
"I really don't know, Bot-chan, he left in a hurry though. But you know what's funny, he didn't wear his 'Kurama' jacket today. He usually does. That was strange." I really wasn't paying attention to what he was saying, my stomach is grumbling like there is no tomorrow.  
  
Man, I underestimated my own hunger.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's notes: Thanks to Dark Koorime 0-0, crazy nixie, Mourning Fox, Galandria the Vampire Queen, and Jelly Bob for your encouragement for me to continue this story. I wouldn't have the passion to continue if I know that no one cares about my humbly story.  
  
And yes for those who are awaiting for the next chapter to Bonds of Fire, it is coming up soon like by next week, I hope if editing goes well. I finally came out of my writer's block and decided to pursue the original path that the story should take. So, I hope the interest is still there. 


End file.
